character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephiles the Dark (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Mephiles the Dark= |-|Powered Up= Summary Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it. Along the way, Mephiles attempted to sway Shadow to join him, but failed. Ultimately, Mephiles' plan succeeded when he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He then reemerged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and subsequently erased from existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A, higher with Chaos Emeralds Name: Mephiles the Dark Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Ageless, technically thousands of years old. 10 years chronologically after recreation Classification: Mind of Solaris, Demigod Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Athleticism, Non-Corporeality, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-High), Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Levitation, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Temporal BFR (Can banish opponents to different timelines), Duplication, Teleportation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Fusionism, High level Combat Skills, Forcefield Creation, Shock Wave Generation, Illusion Creation, Can produce bursts of light to blind opponents, Can cause technology to short out, Spin Dash, Resistance to Sealing. With Power-Ups: Elemental Shields (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Aquatic Respiration (With the Aqua Shield), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid). 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Shadow the Hedgehog with one powerful strike. The combined talents of Shadow's Chaos Boost and E-123 Omega were required to take him down), higher with Chaos Emeralds (Fought and overcame the combined talents of Team Dark, requiring Shadow to remove his Inhibitor Rings to survive the encounter. Killed Sonic the Hedgehog with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and blitzed Shadow the Hedgehog) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, higher with Chaos Emeralds Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Chaos Emeralds Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Laughed off Omega's attacks at one point. Withstood combined assaults from Team Dark), higher with force-fields and Chaos Emeralds, Immortality, Regeneration, and Non-Corporeality make him very difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with most abilities and attacks. Multi-Universal with Spatial/Temporal powers. '''Standard Equipment: '''The Chaos Emeralds 'Intelligence: 'Genius '''Weaknesses: ' Light-based attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Physiology: * Space-Time Manipulation: * Chaos Energy Manipulation: * Dark Chaos Lance: * Homing Spheres: * Duplication: * Shadows: ** Mephiles' monstrous form: * Spin Jump: * Spin Dash: Others: File:Invincibility in Sonic Runners.png|Invincibility File:Shield in Sonic Runners.png|Normal Shield File:Classic Sonic - Flame Shield.png|Fire Shield File:Classic Sonic - Aqua Shield.png|Aqua Shield File:Thunder Shield (Sonic Lost World).png|Thunder Shield File:Speed Shoes (Sonic Lost World Wii U).png|Speed Shoes Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Invincibility: 'When activating Invincibility, Mephiles is granted a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, Mephiles is rendered completely immune physical harm and attacks on his own level. He can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. * '''Elemental Shields: ' Mephiles can enclose himself in spherical barriers that protect him from damage but will disperse when struck with a sufficiently powerful attack. The Fire Shield burns objects and enemies upon impact and protects Mephiles from fire and heat-based hazards. The Thunder Shield protects Mephiles from electricity-based hazards. The Aqua Shield enables Mephiles to breathe underwater. * '''Speed Shoes: '''When activating Speed Shoes, Mephiles' top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. * '''Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Mephiles transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Mephiles turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Mephiles can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Mephiles to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Mephiles turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Mephiles essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Mephiles the ability to levitate through midair. Gallery File:Original Mephiles.png|Mephiles' incorporeal form File:Mephiles the dark shadow form legacy render by nibroc rock-dbfgkvz.png|"Shadow" form File:Sonic 06 Mephiles Shadows.jpg|Mephiles' Shadows File:Mephiles_monstrous_form.png|Mephiles' monstrous form File:Mephiles the dark by fentonxd-daoiicz.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4